Saints
The Saints are the key figures in Goreddi religion. A "patron" or "psalter" saint is the saint assigned to an infant, determined by dropping the psalter, and whoever's page it is open to is the baby's psalter saint. In many psalters, the pages about St. Yirtrudis are pasted together to prevent her from being anyone's patron saint. Orma suggests that some of the saints—St. Ogdo, St. Vitt, and St. Munn among them—may have known about the existence of ityasaari, as they are the few who acknowledge the possibility of cross-breeding. In Shadow Scale, it is revealed that all the saints are the result of an experiment in breeding dragons and humans, so in fact all are ityasaari. St. Abaster Called "heaven's bulldog," he is the patron of law and scriptural enforcement. St. Abaster did not drink.Seraphina Chapter 17 Anne-Marie has a window altar to St. Abaster.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman Louisa Broadwick prays for St. Abaster to be defend Seraphina after Seraphina collapses. St. Agnyesta She is the patroness of farmers, cheesemakers, and mushrooms.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Bert St. Bert's Collegium is where dragons teach human scholars mathematics, science, and medicine. St. Branche Louisa Broadwick prays to St. Branche after Seraphina collapses. St. Brandoll He is the patron of hosts and charity, bidding generosity to strangers.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Capiti She is the patroness of scholarship, education and books.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman She is the life of the mind, divorced from the body. She carries her head on a platter before her; in some depictions, her head has its own legs. Characters associated with her: *Seraphina Dombegh St. Clare She is the patroness of perceptiveness, wisdom, observation, and logical deduction.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman Characters associated with her: *Lucian Kiggs St. Daan He is the patron of romantic love and the lover of St. Masha.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman He was martyred for his homosexuality. A "Daanite" refers to a homosexual. Characters associated with him: *Lars *Viridius St. Eustace He is the patron of the dead. He is said to escort the spirits of the recently dead up the Heavenly Stair; people who wish to have a gentle death pray to him.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Fionnuala She is the patroness of sailors and anyone who wants rain. She is the lady of all waters.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Fustian Louisa Broadwick prays to St. Fustian after Seraphina collapses. St. Gobnait She is the patroness of diligence and hard work.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman Zeyd dangled Seraphina off Gobnait's cathedral to test Orma's emotional response. St. Gravidia She is the patroness of midwives and new mothers. She watches over childbirth.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Ida She is the patroness of music and performing arts.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Ida's is a music school. St. Jobertus He is the patron of medicine and the poor.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman There was once a church in his name in the area that became the Quighole; however, it grew in size, and moved across the river where there was a bigger building. St. Kathanda She is the patroness of birds, animals, and those who care for them.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Loola She is the patroness of children and fools. Anne-Marie has a window altar to St. Loola. St. Masha He is the dispenser of Heaven's justice and the righter of wrongs. He was martyred for his homosexuality. St. Mauve He is the patron of horticulture.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Munn He is the patron of folklore and painting.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman Louisa Broadwick prays for St. Munn to be at Seraphina's side when Seraphina collapses. St. Ninnian Louisa Broadwick prays for St. Ninnian to be at Seraphina's side when Seraphina collapses. St. Nola Yaris He is the defender of the helpless and cautioner of the reckless. He had prehensile hair.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Ogdo He is the patron of warriors. He invented dracomachia, the martial art Goreddi knights used to fight dragons. He is also intensely anti-dragon and advises torturing and/or killing dragon-human hybrids. Known Quotes St. Polypous He is the patron of the devious and diplomatic. His three legs represent hidden talent.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman To make St. Polypous's sign behind one's back means to be false, like make false promises as a politician would. St. Prue She is the patroness of historians.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman St. Siucre St. Vittorio Alexandros (St. Vitt) He is the patron of priests and the champion of the faith, known for smiting the unbelievers.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman The Samsamese hold St. Vitt very highly.Seraphina Chapter 17 Millie's aunt wears a silver anklet for him. Louisa Broadwick prays for St. Vitt to defend Seraphina after Seraphina collapses. Known Quotes "Thy sins burn brightly backward through the ages / And forward unto all thy sons' horizons."Seraphina Chapter 17 St. Willibald He is the merry patron of marketplaces and news.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman People associated with St. Willibald are often obsessed with mystery. St. Yane He is the patron of marriage and fertility.Saints and their Dogs at Rachel Hartman Seraphina said that his usual actions included impregnating whole villages.Seraphina Chapter 26 Anne-Marie has a window altar to St. Yane. St. Yirtrudis She is the heretic saint who appears not to have believed in Heaven. Her image is always "defaced"—in both a literal and metaphorical fashion—by being shown as faceless. St. Yirtrudis is the true psalter saint of Seraphina Dombegh Known Quotes References Category:Incomplete